


Her Coffin

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kidnapping, Murder, Rape, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything hurt. Her head was pounding and she could feel something wet seeping in to her hair. Her hands were numb, her arms pulled tight behind her and bound. Everything hurt and when she tried to think why, she woke up in a tiny hot space where she couldn’t move and she remembered the sound of someone coming up behind her in the alley way at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Coffin

Mary was eighteen and a high school graduate and this summer was hers. It was idyllic, if a bit bittersweet. She didn’t know anything outside of the small town where she grew up and the people inside it. But in a few short weeks she was going to be moving away to go to college. Her parents raised her to believe that a woman could do anything she wanted, that a woman could do anything a man could do.

She really hoped to stay in touch with John. He had just signed up for the Marines, and she was worried that he wouldn’t be coming back, but they had planned to write letters to each other and Mary wanted it to last.

Swiveling on her roller skates as she delivered a tray to a waiting car, Mary couldn’t stop thinking about everything that would be waiting for her in college. Only thirteen more days to go. She’d gotten a job as a waitress for the summer, to pick up some extra cash for college and she’d saved almost every penny of it.

The place where she worked was fun. All the waitresses wore roller skates and the people that came sat in their cars in the parking lot. They had great burgers, but the milkshakes were what really drew crowds in. Even though she’d only worked there for a few months, Mary had gotten to know some regulars, and there were some people that always parked in her section and gave her big tips.

There was one guy, a bit older with thinning hair and a cruel smile, that always gave her the creeps. But he was a paying customer so she smiled when she took his order and told him to have a nice day when she gave him his food. Mary’s parents had taught her how to take care of herself, she wasn’t afraid of one creepy guy.

-

There was an arcade behind where she worked, the buildings pressed up close together and a small alley way in between where the dumpsters were. Mary always took the trash out towards the end of her shift after she’d taken her roller skates off and was helping clean up. All the nights were the same. After closing, make rounds in the parking lot and pick up discarded litter. Empty the trash cans and take the bags to the alley. Check the schedule for next week. Say good night to the line cooks cleaning the griddle.

Mary didn’t notice a car parked at the end of the alley. She didn’t see someone crouching down on the other side of the dumpster as she lifted the lid to heave the trash bags in. She did hear the crunch of a broken piece of glass underfoot behind her but it was too late as she dropped the lid to the dumpster and pain burst at the back of her skull. She didn’t get a chance to cry out as an arm slid around and a hand clamped down on her mouth, her body slumping as she blacked out.

-

Everything hurt. Her head was pounding and she could feel something wet seeping in to her hair. Her hands were numb, her arms pulled tight behind her and bound. Everything hurt and when she tried to think why, she woke up in a tiny hot space where she couldn’t move and she remembered the sound of someone coming up behind her in the alley way at work.

Mary screamed. It was muffled by the rag that was tied against her mouth, tasting sour and metallic. Panic set in. She screamed anyway and kicked out but her ankles were tied together too and there wasn’t even room to unfold her legs. She felt the sway of motion and heard the sounds of a busy highway and knew that she was in the back of a trunk.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Not to her. This wasn’t her life. This wasn’t how it was going to go. She was going to college in a few weeks and she was going to keep in touch with John and her parents were so proud of her and she didn’t know why she was tied up in a trunk. She screamed until her throat was hoarse and kicked her legs as loud as she could on anything she could, she cried until her cheeks were wet and she tried not to smell the sour ammonia smell in the hot small trunk but she couldn’t ignore it. Her jeans were wet.

The noises outside died down, the smooth motion of the car on pavement changed to something bumpier. She hit her head several times as the car jostled and the ride got rougher and rougher. She couldn’t hear any other cars outside, she couldn’t hear anything else at ell, just the distorted sounds of the car she was trapped in coming through the trunk. Her whole body ached with tension and bruises from being knocked around as the car swayed over bumps.

She still wasn’t ready for the car to stop. She didn’t want to be there but she didn’t want the car to stop. It did eventually and she had no idea how long they’d been driving, but it was still black when the trunk lid was opened. Dark dark night and the sky was clear and the stars were bright so they must be pretty far out in the country.

Mary didn’t get to see much of the sky when he loomed over her. She recognized him from the diner. He’d told her his name once. She didn’t know if it was his real name or not, she couldn’t remember it, Azel, Azal, she couldn’t remember but maybe if she knew who he was and he knew who she was, he’d take her home, wouldn’t he. After all this, she’d promise not to tell anyone if he’d just take her home, she’d do anything he wanted, but she didn’t even get the chance to beg when he grabbed her by the hair and hauled her out of the trunk because she was still gagged.

She was panicked and she was scared and tried to remember what her daddy taught her, she tried to fight because she didn’t know what else to do. She was disoriented and fell when he pull her out of the trunk, wrists and ankles tied, but she thrashed and she kicked out tried to push herself up.

He laughed at her.

He laughed and he dragged her over to a space in front of the car where his headlights shone. There was a box there, a wooden box the size of a person and a hole in the ground next to it. No no nononono.

The rag in her mouth tasted like rust and her hair was sticky at the back of her head and she couldn’t feel her hands anymore. But she knew what this meant. Or she thought she did. There was a box here and a hole in the earth and they were for her. She saw mounds stretching out next to this one, a whole row of them, and she knew there boxes under the fresh turned earth and there were girls just like her and this was it.

She thought she knew but this wasn’t it. She didn’t expect him to drape her bound over the wooden box - the coffin - pull her so she was kneeling and her chest was resting on the box - on her coffin - and rip her pants down. The panic in her chest was clawing to get out and it hurt her ribs and her tears stung in the raw corners of her mouth where the gag had rubbed her raw. She tried to think of John when the man pulled her hips back and pushed in to her. She tried to think of anything else, of anything good. But it smelled like fresh turned dirt and untreated wood and it hurt.

Her throat was raw and no one could hear her but she still screamed around the gag, trying to pull away, but he had a hold on her arms and a knee pinned down against her calf and she wished it would hurt enough in her arm or her leg that she wouldn’t feel anything else on her body, but she could, she could feel it tear and it hurt so bad it cramped up in her belly and she couldn’t do anything but bang her head on the box - on her coffin and she just wanted to rest there now - and hope that she passed out.

It couldn’t have been as long as the car ride was, but it felt longer than the car ride, and she didn’t have any fight left in her when he was done. She shut her eyes against his wide smile and his cruel eyes and tried not to listen to the awful things he was saying about pretty blond girls.

He shoved her in the box and Mary thought that now was when he was going to kill her but he just closed the lid of her coffin over her. She couldn’t even claw at the wood because her hands were tied behind her and her head smacked up against it when it fell into the hole but it wasn’t enough to knock her out. The soft sound of loose dirt falling on wood was so loud in her ears and she hadn’t thought she had any tears left but she cried in the hot stuffy box - her coffin - and the only thing she could do was wait.


End file.
